


Family Portrait

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Haru Week Day 6 : Father/Past, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl





	Family Portrait

Inspired by Pink - Family Portrait 

Haru was all of but the age of ten as she sat on a wooden bench, wearing a pink and white polka dot dress with matching pink dress shoes. She was a little confused as to what was going on but her father had instructed her to be a good girl and stay quiet until she was called. So, that was what she did. Sitting in the hallway of City Hall with a family retainer standing nearby to keep an eye on her. Her feet kicked in the air as she waited for her parents. What was going on? Why was her mother so angry lately?

In the past three months, Haru would wake to the sound of her parents yelling at one another. She could never hear exactly what it was about, for they would usually pause their argument when either of them caught sight of her by the stairs. It was usually her father who would walk away from the argument to tuck her back into bed as her mother tossed her hands in the air, grumbling that it was his fault Haru woke up.

She would occasionally inquire what was going on, hoping for answers, only to be given a sad look from her father as he kissed the crown of her head. “Nothing you need to worry about, Haru. Just go back to sleep.”

But she did worry and it upset her that both of her parents were so secretive towards her.

Haru’s attention was shifted upward when the sound of a door opened, her mother – a curvaceous brunet in a red dress, stepped out first, followed by her father. Her mother took a few steps forward and made a hand gesture for Haru to come closer. Jumping off of the bench, she walked to her mother as she kneeled to Haru’s height.

“Haru darling, there is something I –” she looked over her shoulder, a bitter scowl towards her former husband, “..that we need to tell you.” Looking back to Haru, she tucked a few of the young heiress’ short fluffy locks behind her ear. “ There are times in life that no matter how much you love someone, they change..and that change can cause you to drift apart. Your father and I are..taking time away from one another.”

“What…?” Haru’s heart broke in an instant, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “What do you mean..?”

Her mother brushed the tears from Haru’s eyes. “Aw..you mustn’t cry, my dear. Your father will be looking after you. Every so often I will come by to see how you are doing but from here on out, you will be living primarily with your father. Do me a favor and be a good girl, will you? Can you promise to do that for me?” 

Oh, but the waterworks were just beginning. Despite her mother’s wish, she gave her a slow nod, sniffling as her cheeks began to grow a faint hint of red. She didn’t want her parents to separate! Was this her fault?

Her mother wrapped her arms around Haru, hugging her tight. “I love you Haru, always know that.”

“Y-yes Mother..I-I love you too.” Haru hugged her mother tightly, reluctant to let go. She sniffled a bit before her mother took either of her hands and carefully pulled away from the embrace. 

“Remember what I told you..I’ll see you around, Haru.”

Her mother then got up to her full height, straightening up her skirt, turning to Kunikazu. “I will be around tomorrow afternoon to get my things. Are you certain you wish to take care of Haru? She is just a child..”

It was at this moment that he strode past the woman and gathered little Haru into his arms, allowing her to wrap her little arms around his neck whilst glaring back at his ex-wife. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of Haru. You needn’t worry." 

”Oh, I worry plenty. But if you insist, I will leave her with you.“

Without another word, she waved off Kunikazu as Haru reached a hand out in vain to her mother. When she was out of reach, she looked to her father. "Why are you and Mother separating? Did…I do something wrong?”

He pats her head softly, kissing her right cheek. “Of course not. Your mother and I just don’t see eye to eye anymore. She wasn’t happy with me so she thought it was best that she left.”

“Oh…” Still, even though she was told that the reason why her mother walked out of her life was due to her father – Haru couldn’t help the pain in her chest from aching. 

______ Seven Years Later _____

 

Standing in front of her father’s grave, donning a black dress, Haru could hear distant clicks of cameras going off. She shook her head, taking a single step closer towards his plot and places a rose over his grave. 

“I told him his greed would be the end of him. Now, look where he ended up..”

The sound of a bitter familiar woman sounded behind her. Haru turned to see the image of her mother, donning a black dress, accompanied by an older gentleman holding her waist. She didn’t look the slightest bit upset with the loss of her father. It made Haru wonder why the woman bothered to come to the funeral in the first place.

Once more, donning a public mask, Haru clasped her hands closed, looking up to the woman who walked out of her life. “May..I ask why you are here? Disrespecting Father at a time like this is inappropriate.” 

Her mother merely rolled her eyes. “I came to pay my respects and to ensure that you are capable of living on your own. You are welcome to live with me if you wish. Though, I suppose with being a legal adult soon you don’t have to.”

Haru tucked her right arm behind her back, shaking her head. “No..I want to stay here. I have friends and responsibilities here.” 

Her mother sighed. “Very well.”

As she turned to leave, however, Haru spoke up softly. “Why..did you and Father divorce?” 

She paused, turning back to Haru. “He cared more for his company than being home for his family. I warned him that expanding his brand would take up more time than he had. You can’t be a man of a major company, distracted by greed, and not expect a casualty or two. Back then it was only him staying late nights. He had me worried that he was cheating. Though he wasn’t, the fact that he never returned my calls when I contacted him at work was enough for me to leave – followed by those arguments you were so unfortunate to listen to as a child.”

“I see..”

So her mother was as shallow as her father, it seemed. Haru took a step back, giving her mother space before she turned to leave.  
In the distance, she could hear the voice of Sugimura speaking to the press, a tone of false condolence as he distracted them from Haru for a few minutes. She might not like the man very much, but she was at the very least thankful that he proved to be a decent buffer from the press. Today was an emotional day for her. By all rights, the press had no reason to be there. But many publishing companies paid quite a bit of yen for a picture of the morning heiress.

All she wanted was to have this day end…


End file.
